Nada
by Mafer Potter
Summary: "Sirius pensaba que era preferible que se lo llevara El Coco." • Respuesta al reto especial de aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Nada**

_Disclaimer: El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**La frase que me ha tocado ha sido esta:**

"_**PA - Se puede vivir sin alma, mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón. Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía."**_

* * *

Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la fría y dura pared de piedra. Miraba sin mirar las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno, visibles a través de la ventana de techo a suelo de aquella polvorienta habitación.

La luz de la luna que se adentraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro demacrado y, allá afuera, alumbraba los cuerpos en movimiento de los dementores. Sirius sonrió con tristeza antes de liberar un suspiro. Nunca, en los doce años que estuvo en aquella asquerosa cárcel, Sirius pensó que algún día desearía poder volver a ella.

Porque cualquier cosa, incluso _regresar_ era preferible a lo que le harían.

Aquellas tenebrosas criaturas sobrevolaban lenta y macabramente. Sus túnicas raídas bailaban con el viento con cada vuelta ausente que daban en los aires. Sirius, que podía presumir el conocerlas bastante bien, casi podía sentir la excitación que exudaban, pues, aunque nadie se los hubiese dicho aún, sabían tan bien cómo él lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, y conocía y compartía con algunos hijos de _Muggles_, Sirius había aprendido varias cosas sobre aquella extraña cultura que atemorizaba y amenazaba tanto a sus padres: una de esas cosas era que en el mundo _Muggle_ existía un monstruo llamado _El Coco,_ que se llevaba a los niños que se portaban mal. Para aquellos jóvenes que crecían en familia de magos, _El Coco_ se convertía en _El Dementor_, y el efecto era el mismo. _El Coco _metía a los niños en un saco y se los llevaba lejos, mientras que _El Dementor _robaba con un beso el alma de los niños, para no volver jamás.

—Se puede vivir sin alma, —le explicaba su padre con ojos fríos y rostro serio— mientras sigan funcionando el cerebro y el corazón.

—Pero no se puede tener conciencia de uno mismo, ni memoria, ni nada —añadía su madre con una mueca cruel—. No hay ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse. Uno se limita a existir. Como una concha vacía.

_Como una concha vacía…_

Sirius pensaba que era preferible que se lo llevara _El Coco_.

Esa sería su última noche, Sirius lo sabía bien. Cerró los ojos y pensó en James, aferrándose con fuerza al recuerdo de su mejor amigo, tal como hizo durante esos largos doce años. Pensó en su mirada traviesa y su sonrisa pícara, en sus manos fuertes, en sus carcajadas y en su voz…

—Cuánto te extraño, James… —suspiró.

Paseó sus manos esqueléticas por sus cabellos largos y sucios y, aterrado, pensó que cuando el dementor lo besara esa noche, no se llevaría sólo su alma.

Se llevaría _todo_.

Se llevaría a James, con sus ojos marrones y espalda ancha. Se llevaría sus pies grandes y sus chistes malos. Se llevaría su obsesión con Lily Evans, se llevaría sus arrebatos y sus malacrianzas. Se llevaría los sueños que tuvieron juntos, los planes que hicieron y las aventuras que vivieron.

Temblando, y sin poder contenerse, Sirius se cubrió el rostro con las manos y, desolado, se puso a llorar cómo no había llorado desde aquella noche de _Hallow'een_.

Lloró como llora un niño, con fuerza, con rabia y con miedo… Lloró gimoteando y dándose lástima a sí mismo.

James había muerto hacía casi trece años, pero no se había ido del todo. Pero pronto no quedaría nada de él, _nada_.

_Sólo una concha vacía._

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo sorprendió, y Sirius alzó la cabeza de golpe. Con una de las sucias mangas de su túnica se limpió el rostro y miró atónito a través del espejo empolvado.

—¿Ja-James? —titubeó, estupefacto. _¿Estoy soñando? _Se preguntó. Entornó lo ojos grises y, más sorprendido aún, vio que no era James, sino Harry. Con la pequeña y lista amiga suya.

Volando. Sobre un hipogrifo. Y _rescatándolo_.

—¿Có-cómo? —titubeó de nuevo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Desde luego, no había tiempo para explicaciones, así que Sirius se contentó con hacer lo que decían: se montó en el animal, abrazándose al vientre de la pequeña niña delante de él. El olor de su champú lo extasiaba y el frío viento nocturno parecía llenarlo de vida.

Palabras fueron y vinieron y, en el medio, Sirius admiraba estupefacto el rostro de su ahijado. La imagen de su padre, por supuesto, _y los ojos de su madre…_

Se despidieron rápidamente y Sirius montó a la majestuosa criatura que le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad. Sonrió y cerró los ojos. En su mente vio el rostro de James contorsionado con una de sus carcajadas gigante.

—No te dejaré ir, nunca, amigo mío… —le murmuró a la noche y, como respuesta, el viento de verano hizo silbar las hojas de los árboles.

_Travesura realizada_

_Nox_


End file.
